


"Fight of Your Life"

by Timeless_fandoms



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26134744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timeless_fandoms/pseuds/Timeless_fandoms
Summary: Two years after the finale of Agent Carter, Peggy and Daniel have a life together but what happens when work leads one of them to fight for their lives.
Relationships: Angie Martinelli/Jack Thompson, Peggy Carter/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So excited to have finally posted this because I have been working on it for so long and only one other person has read it (You know who you are)
> 
> I hope everyone loves this story! I will try to update at least once a week if not more but I'm in college so I apologize if it takes a little while. Please comment and tell me what you think!

•Peggy’s pov•  
New York, September 1949.  
It’s colder than I remembered. I’m walking down the street, making my way to the old telephone company. I fall into the familiar pattern of going through the operators and through the door.  
As I’m walking toward the main office room I glance down at my left hand and my eyes land on my wedding band and I smile. Daniel. He was back home in LA running the SSR and preparing for us to move over into SHIELD. No one knew about the marriage outside of the group of us out in LA, and Angie, by default, because she was my best friend as well as my roommate when life brought me back out East.   
I switch my wedding band to my right hand like I do at work back in LA. We planned to tell Thompson at some point but we figured a bet to see how long and how many times me coming to New York it would take for him to figure it out would be better.   
As I walk into the office I’m greeted by many unfamiliar faces. I gracefully turn toward the conference room and spot one person I do know.  
This would be the first time I’m back since Thompson was shot in his hotel room three years ago. After that, he went through rigorous physical therapy and treatments. He decided to take a year off to get better. That was the main reason I had been back and forth to this office so much. I kept it running without him. This was my first time back at the office with his ever pleasant presence...  
“Well, well, well... if it isn’t Jack Thompson back at work. Glad to see that time off didn’t keep you away too long.” I say as I walk into the room.  
“If it isn’t Marge! Good to see ya! Here’s what we are dealing with. You think you can take point?” He says bluntly, walking over and handing me a file.  
I read over the file and try to focus on this abrupt welcome. A fugitive on the run from the law after an illegal arms deal was carried out. Seems easy enough I think to myself as Thompson and 3 other agents prepare to head out.  
————  
As we pull up to the area that he was last reported to be hiding out, we spread out and each take different entry points. On my signal we all enter the building hoping to corner the fugitive.  
I turn the corner and pull my gun. I can feel in my gut that something is off. There are no guards or anything keeping people out. This guy must have just moved out of here. We got a tip he had been here but maybe he was back for more deals and not just hiding out. Right when I feel like it might be safe to lower my gun I’m greeted by a man who stands at least a foot taller than me.   
“Who are you and what are you doing here!” Is the last thing I hear before what seems like a distant gunshot, compared to his deep voice, still echoing in my head. Then I feel it. Pain. I can’t breath. I start to cough as stars appear in my vision and I feel my body collapse to the floor as the man runs away.  
—————  
•Angie’s POV•  
I get home from work and fall into my normal routine and start to wander around the house looking for Peggy. She had gotten in late last night and I only got to see my best friend for a few minutes before we went to bed. She told me that she would be here when I got back from work so i'm guessing that she is in her room.  
As I’m wandering through the house with no luck, I hear the phone ring. I sprint over to the phone and answer “Angie Martinelli speaking!” I say in a way hoping that it would be Peggy on the other line telling me she would be late but to stay up.  
“Miss Martinelli? Hi. I don’t know if you remember me but my name is Jack Thompson. We met a few years back regarding Miss Carter....” the man on the other end of the line says. I remember him and I’m suddenly worried. Last time I saw him he was chasing after Peggy. She has told me everything about that day since then. What if he found out I knew some of these secrets.  
“Hi, yes, I remember you. May I ask why you are calling here so late? Isn’t Peggy with you to answer any questions?” I sarcastically say. It must be all of Peg’s stories that just instantly come to mind that make me want to give this guy a hard time.  
The man, Jack, on the other line is quiet for a moment “that’s why I’m calling. You’re Peggy’s emergency contact here in New York... she was out on assignment today and got shot. I’m at the hospital with her but they won’t let me access any of her information without being famil...”  
I’m in shock and I can’t think straight until one thought crosses my mind. Daniel. “Oh gosh! I’ll be down there immediately! Have you called anyone in LA?” I ask carefully choosing my words in case he didn’t know about Peggy and Daniel.  
“No. Not yet.” He tells me, probably realizing that he needs to call these people now as well. They are Peggy's family.  
I interject “I have all of their numbers beside me. I’ll get hold of Mr. Jarvis or Daniel and they will inform everyone there. I’ll call them and I’ll be down.” I pause thinking “is she going to be okay?”  
“I don’t know. She was in pretty critical condition when the team and I got her here. But if you don’t mind calling Jarvis and telling him that would be great, ma’am. Thank you.” He sounds a lot kinder on the phone than Peggy ever described him.  
I hang up the phone with Thompson and proceed to work up the nerve to call Daniel.


	2. Chapter 2

•Angie’s POV•

How do you tell someone, over the phone, that their spouse is currently fighting for their life in the hospital. It's even worse when you know that it's Peggy who is fighting. Daniel and I both knew how much she had been through in her life. She didn't deserve this. I decide just to jump straight to calling Daniel as I brace myself as the operator connects me through. 

“Auerbach Theatrical Agency!” says a perky voice on the other end. I smile knowing that this was the lady that Peggy had told me about. She always told me about Rose. She was the person who was like a motherly influence for her out west.

“Is this Rose?” I ask and then quickly begin to explain myself, not wanting to waste any time. “My name is Angie Martinelli. I’m Peggy Carter's roommate and I know this isn’t a theatrical agency. I need to speak with Daniel Sousa right now, it's urgent!” 

She doesn’t speak for a second and I get worried.... “is Peg okay? The chief is not in at the moment.... is she hurt?” 

“Ummm... Peggy is in the hospital... She was out on an assignment and she got shot. Jack Thompson called me a second ago. He just got her to the hospital and he sounded worried on the phone...” I say still trying to get all the information I need to get out before everything hits me and I freak out. “I really need Daniel to know as soo...” 

I get cut off by the distant sound of bells from the door on her end. Immediately, Rose speaks up. “He’s back! Chief, Angie Martinelli is on the line. It’s urgent.” 

•Daniel’s POV•

“Chief, Angie Martinelli is on the line. It’s urgent.” Rose whispers as she passes me the phone. 

Angie. Worry started to work its way up into my heart. She was told to only ever use this number if there is an emergency. My heart sinks. Peggy. 

I take the phone with a shaky hand and answer it. “Angie? What’s going on? Is Peggy okay?” 

As I say this I see Rose give me the motherly ‘everything is going to be okay’ look. Angie speaks up. 

“Daniel... Peggy’s in the hospital. She was on an assignment and she was shot...” I can feel myself losing strength in my left leg with every second but I stand and allow Angie to finish. “...Jack Thompson called me and he sounded shaken.” Thompson? Shaken? The guy might be a complete dumbass but he knew Peggy and knew her strength as well as anyone. If he was with her when this happened and was still shaken then something was wrong. 

I don’t know how to respond. The line is quiet until I hear Angie’s voice again. “Daniel? Are... are you okay? I’m heading over to the hospital right after this call! I will keep you updated.” 

“Yeah... I mean no I’m really not... but I will be on my there as soon as I can. I’ll get ahold of Howard for a flight and be out there immediately! If you see her before I do, tell her I’m coming and that I will be there soon” I say

As I hang up my leg feels like it's about to give out. I grab the closest chair and sit down. I look at Rose. “Peg... she was shot... need to...” She gives me a knowingly loving look “I’m on it Chief. I’ll get Howard on the line and have him get his jet ready.”

I sit for a second in disbelief. This was really happening. Peggy was seriously fighting for her life on the other side of the country. I reach towards my collar and pull at the chain that's tucked into my shirt. When Peggy and I moved in together, we both found our dog tags from the war. Now, I wear hers and she wears mine. It's our way of keeping each other close when we can't be together or wear our wedding bands. I wrap my hand around the tags and hold them tight with my head down. I can't lose her.

Next thing I know I feel a hand on my shoulder and I look up to see Rose giving me a sorrowful yet comforting look. “Howard is meeting us at the airfield in 30 minutes. I will get ahold of Mr. Jarvis and have him meet us there. Why don't you go and close up everything. By then it will be time to go.”

I nod and head down to my office to grab my things. As I get inside the door I can’t help myself. I slam the door and throw my crutch across the room. It hits the bookshelf and falls to the floor, unsatisfyingly, causing no damage. Before I can retrieve it, I drop down to the with my back against the office door and my head in my hands again as I feel the tears burn in my eyes. 

I can’t lose her. Not Peggy. Not like this. I need to get there. I love her so much and I can’t imagine my life without her. 

•Angie’s POV• 

I’m at the hospital sitting in the waiting area surrounded by people who are all presumably SSR. I wouldn’t know, I was never introduced but I do recognize some of the names from some of the stories over the last few months. 

Since I got here, the only one I’ve talked to is Jack. He seems worried. I’ve only ever heard English complain about this man but honestly it seems like deep down he cares. I was so worried when i got here he walked me over and sat down next to me. We haven't really talked but he hasn't let me be alone and I appreciate it.

It’s been about 6 hours since I called Rose and Daniel. I have barely moved from this seat since I got here. None of us have moved. We know that she is still in surgery but they will not give us any details due to us not being family. With the nature of the injury, they are just trying to keep her safe. I just hope Daniel gets here soon. 

I’m sitting there and from behind me I hear a voice talking to the lady at the front desk. “I’m looking for my wife...” I spin around to see not only Daniel but Mr. Jarvis, his wife, a lady I presume to be Rose, and Mr. Stark. The group heads over towards me after seeing me turn around and Daniel keeps talking to the lady while he nervously twists his wedding band.

I get myself quickly introduced and then I hear the sound of Daniel’s crutch as I look over to see him walking over here. He looks so worried and I don’t know what else to do. I walk briskly over to him and wrap my arms around him and surprisingly enough he breaks down into me. “She has to be okay” he says through the tears that are threatening to fall.

“This is Peggy we are talking about. She’s not gonna let some bullets stop her from living her life.” I respond in confidence, hopefully hiding my nerves and convincing us both of this.

I pull away slightly and see the faintest hint of a smile on Daniel’s face.


	3. Chapter 3

•Daniel’s POV•

As I get into the waiting room I compose myself as I walk over to Jack. I grab his shoulder firmly and walk him away from the crowd. 

“Good to see you too, Sousa...” he sarcastically retorts as I resist the urge to slug him in the face by getting a tighter grip on my crutch and putting my other hand in my pocket. 

“Tell me everything, Jack. What happened?! What went wrong?” I say not even to bother hiding the worry in my tone. 

“She took point and made the call for us each to take different entries. We had to catch this guy so cornering him was our best option. We had just gotten inside the building when we heard gunshots so I figured that Peggy had found him but as we ran toward her direction we found her on the floor and our guy was running out of the corridor. I sent one of my men after him and we contained him.” 

He paused and I continued to look at him expecting more on Peggy’s condition. “Where was she shot?”

He gives me an apologetic look. “3 times… in the abdomen… Close range. They took her to surgery once we got here but they won’t tell me anything cause they want family. I don’t know that she has any family that she’s close to or that is at least in the country. Has she ever mentioned any family to you?” 

I think for a second. Well he was bound to find out at some point. “Yeah, I know of one. Let me see something.” I say with a slight smirk trying to remain a little positive amidst the worry. 

I walk over to the front desk ignoring Jack’s confusion as to why I was going to the front desk and not the payphone to call her family.

As we get up there, I greet the lady and jack stands about 2 feet away from me. “Hi. My name is Daniel Sousa and I’m looking for my wife...” Jack is standing beside me and gives me a shocked glance at the word ‘wife.’ I can tell that he is completely dumbfounded until he isn’t. His confusion is gone almost as fast as it came. I start to wonder if he thinks that I am trying to put one past the lady. 

“Im sorry, how is your last name spelt?” the lady asks in confusion when she cannot find anyone with my name in her records. “Oh she uses her maiden name for work so the name she’s filed under is Margaret Carter.” 

“Ah yes. Here she is. I will have a nurse come out and give you a better update ASAP, Mr. Sousa.” I give the lady the names of the Jarvis’, Rose, and Angie who are also allowed to get updates and then we walk away. 

We take about two steps from the desk when Jack nudges my arm. “So, wife huh?” he jokes with a wink.

I hold out my left hand slightly in pride. “Yeah... we only told a few people though. It’s safer that way for both of us when in the field.” 

I wish I could capture the look on his face in this moment here. His eyes show me the complete and utter shock he is in. He finally opens his mouth to say something “so you weren't just pulling a fast one on that poor woman. You and Carter actually did it? Damn, Good for you two, man.”

We make our way back to the waiting area. I sit down next to Rose and she reaches over and places her hand on top of mine. “She's gonna get through this, chief. I have no doubt in my mind.” I know she is right but I don't know the right words to say back to her. The only thoughts running through my mind are fear. 

We all sit like this in a silent worry. Rose and I together, the Jarvis’ are a few seats down praying, and Jack is on the other side of us by Angie as well as the other two men who were on the mission with Peg. A few minutes pass and a nurse comes around the corner and pulls me aside. 

“Ms. Carter is out of surgery and in recovery. We will let you come back and see her soon but there is something you should know.” The nurse says in a voice that is way too cautious for my liking. “... there were complications with the surgery. The last shot was not just close range. The gunman held the gun almost, if not against, her. This bullet hit her lung. We had to pump her lungs multiple times during the surgery. We don’t know how long it will be until she wakes up or...”

She trails off. I’m glad she did. I know where that was going and I didn’t want to hear that possibility either. Peggy was gonna wake up. She always made it through. She made it through the rebar stake and the bullets to her shoulder. She made it through the war, for cryin’ out loud. Peg was gonna be just fine and no one was going to tell me otherwise.


	4. Chapter 4

•Daniel’s POV•

It’s about 6pm right now and Rose has just returned from the cafeteria with a sandwich for me. I can't even think about food right now. Everyone is currently down there getting food but I refused to leave my seat. Peggy should be in a room any time now. Any time could have been these last 3 hours but every hour that passes brings me closer to seeing Peggy. She was going to wake up and I was going to be there when she did. 

“Aren't you hungry, Chief? You haven't eaten since this morning and with the time zone change you are running on 3 extra hours of no food. Please eat something.” She pleads as she begins to unwrap my sandwich. 

What did I do to deserve a friend like Rose. I still didn’t want to eat and I honestly wasn't sure if my stomach could handle it but I took a bite anyways. It tasted better than I thought. I guess this long without food was not the greatest idea. I look over at Rose. She seems pleased with herself. 

I just finished the last bite of my sandwich when I saw a nurse walking toward me. “Mr. Sousa, your wife is out of recovery. Now, she hasn't woken up yet and we do still have her on oxygen but if you would like to come see her i can show you to her room.” 

Suddenly, every part of me that was inching to see Peggy two minutes ago now feels like a concrete block on my heart. Reality was hitting me. She wasn't awake yet and she is hooked up to machines. All my nerves hit me.

Before I stand, I look over to Rose. “I don't know how to do this. I… shes… would you come see her with me?” 

She nods “Of course I will.” she confirms as she stands up with me. 

•Angie’s POV•

This food might be hospital food but eating after such a long day and it not being a frozen dinner was something that I was happy for. I was sitting in the corner of the cafeteria at a single table. I didn't feel like conversing. None of us did. It was just Rose, Jarvis, Ana, Howard, Jack and I in this side of the room now. The other two agents had gone home earlier to be with their families and to close up things at the office. 

I was sitting with Rose before she decided to take food up to Daniel. I was grateful for the silence a few minutes ago. I needed to get my thoughts together. Soon, these minutes turned into not only thinking through things but now my head is filling with thoughts faster than I can process. I try not to show it but suddenly my vision is strained. 

I feel a light grasp on my shoulder and I jump. My vision clears as I snap out of it. I look up and over to see who it is. I instantly make eye contact with Jack Thompson. 

“Hey… you okay? You look like you saw a ghost.” He says taking the seat in front of me at my table. 

“I'd be better if you wouldn’t scare the heck out of me, Chief Blondie.” I pause to silently applaud myself for that on the fly nickname. Oddly enough, he doesn't seem bothered by it. “I mean… yeah. Im fine” I lie bluntly “It's just been a long day and im… real’ worried about Peg. Any… ummm… any word from Daniel yet?” I ask, fidgeting with my hands.

“Not yet. Sousa is supposed to radio over to me on one of the men’s radios he lent him.” he says as he glances down at my half eaten food. “Are you sure you're alright?”

“Yeah… I’m just worried I guess. Engl- uhh... Peggy is really the only close friend I have. Knowing she is in this situation is really hard on me…” i trail off and cover my face willing the tears not to come. No, be strong Ang. She's going to be fine. Don't make a fool of yourself. I think to myself.

Suddenly, I hear the sound of the chair moving. I figure Thompson is leaving me but the next thing I know, I feel his hand on my arm. I look over and he is crouched down beside me. 3 years ago when I “cried” in his presence it made him and Daniel real’ uncomfortable. I don't know what happened to the “ass” that English always talked about or the man who was terrified of crying girls but he was nowhere near here right now. 

He lays a hand gently on my forearm “I know this is scary. I have lost many friends in my line of work and I can tell you it never gets easier when their life is on the line. I can tell you, however, it's easier when you have someone to talk to. I learned that the hard way.” He opens up and I feel slightly weary and comforted at the same time. I feel strangely at ease with him. 

Next thing I know, I feel Jack reach up and wipe the single tear that has managed to escape and roll down my face. The feel of his light touch ignites something in me I didn't realize was there. Oh English would slap me upside the head if she knew what my heart felt right now.

I can't help it. I feel myself calming down at his touch. As he wipes the tear, his hand lingers on my face for a second before…

*Bzzz* 

We both jump slightly at the sound of the radio static. We both pause and listen for Daniel's voice.

“She's in a room. Rose and I are going to see her. I'll keep you updated soon.” 

Everything in me relaxes a little bit. I’m still nervous but I can hear slight hope in Daniel’s wording. Of course there was hope. This was Peggy Carter. Of course she will be okay. 

I stand, gathering my dishes but as I stand the blurriness in my vision from earlier returns for a split second. I feel Jack wrap his arm around the small of my back for a brief moment while I gain my balance. I can feel the heat of his hand warm my back for a quick second. He then reaches over and takes the plate and cup from my hand and dumps them into the trash before returning back to me. By then my vision has returned to somewhat normal.

“Let’s head back to the waiting room so we can be there when they come back out.” I say hoping to have some time to think over what just happened.


	5. Chapter 5

•Daniel’s POV•

Rose and I stand at the door to Peggy’s room. I walk up and push on the handle. As I enter the room, I see my wife in the bed, oxygen on her nose, her IV lines everywhere, and her calm, unconscious face. 

I stop. Every possible thought runs through my head and I go to turn around. As I'm turning Rose grabs a hold of my arm. 

“Where do you think you're going?” she whispers aggressively.

“I can't do this, Rose. I can't see her like this. She doesn't need me going in there all emotional. If i go in now, she will only hear my nervousness.” I reply back to her. 

“Peg is fighting for her life. If she can hear you then she will just feel better because you are here. She needs the sound of her husband’s voice and maybe for you to hold her hand. Just be there with her. Let her know you are here.” 

The next thing I know Rose is walking me into the room and I end up by her bed. I hear nothing but the hum of her machines working to monitor her vitals and keep her alive. I pull the chair next to her bed closer. As I sit, I reach over and grab her hand in mine and I bring it to my lips and give her hand the most gentle kiss. I hold my lips to her hand for a few lingering seconds trying to hold back my tears. This couldn’t be happening. 

“Hi my darling. I'm here now and I'm not leavin.” I say as I still keep her hand close to my lips.

I feel like every ounce of my strength is gone right now but if that meant being with Peggy as she lay here that's what it would have to be. Forget what I said to Rose moments ago. I was never leaving her side again.

“Chief…” I hear from behind me and I remember that I'm not alone with Peggy. “I'm gonna give you some time with her. It's getting late and you should get some rest now that you can be in the room with her.” She puts her hand on my shoulder and I turn to give her a thankful look. She will never know how much I appreciate her being with Peg and I through all of this. 

“You should get some rest too. Howard and Angie said that the house that Angie lives at is open for everyone to stay at. You guys have had a long day just as much as me.” I say knowing that even after everyone leaves I won't be sleeping. I'll be watching and willing my other half to wake up. She has to wake up. 

“I will make sure everyone out there gets rested up and we will be back in the morning. Call us with any updates, okay?” she says with a comforting tone. 

“Thank you for everything, Rose. Peg and I are so blessed to have you as our friend.”

She nods in response and then walks over to the other side of the hospital bed. 

“Goodnight Peg. We are all here for you. Remember that. You got yourself the best husband ever over here and he is gonna be with you until you wake up…” She leans in closer as if to whisper a secret to Peg but I still manage to catch the end of her quiet message. “... and don't worry, I'll make sure he's okay until you can do so yourself.” 

I smile to myself, knowing the family that we have around us is truly the best we could have. Rose leans down and kisses the top of Peggy's head. She walks around the bed and puts a hand on my shoulder as she leaves the room, she leaves me alone with my thoughts as I hold my wife’s hand in worry.

I bring her hand to my lips once again, feeling her wedding band against my kiss. I realize then that her band is still on her right hand from being in the field. I take it off of her right hand and put it in its rightful place and then proceed to cover her hand with both of mine. I lean into the grasp I have on her cold hand and whisper. “Come on Peg. You've got this. You are going to get through this. 

•Angie’s POV•

Rose, the Jarvis’, Mr. Stark, Jack and I are all back at my house for the night. It's been nice to come to call it my place, I think to myself. We get home about 8pm and everyone makes their way to their rooms. It's been a long day and we are all willing our bodies to sleep. 

For me though, sleep doesn't come as easily and at around 4 am I find myself in the kitchen making tea. I sit down on the couch drinking my freshly steeped tea and will myself to become tired but my worry and thoughts are overwhelmingly greater than exhaustion. 

Suddenly I hear a noise behind me and I jump as someone walks past me and into the kitchen. I turn around to see Thompson, still dressed for the day despite us being home for hours now. He notices me as I turn around.

“Guess I'm not the only one who couldn't sleep” I say trying to figure out if he is awake because of me being too loud or for a different reason.

“Turns out even sleep deprivation is no match for military training. 4am on the dot my mind is awake. You ladies got any coffee around here?” he says, glancing with disgust at my tea. 

I would usually agree with him. English is usually the only one who drinks tea around here but this morning, it just felt right. 

“There’s instant coffee in the cupboard above the sink” I say half attempting to point from the couch. “The kettle should still be hot from my tea.”

After he makes his coffee he walks over toward me sitting down on the opposite end of the couch from me. The comfort of his presence is something I was not prepared for but it was a welcomed surprise. We sat in a comfortable silence until my brain decided to take over once again. I willed the worry not to show on my face but the wall fell as a tear ran down my cheek. My hand started to shake with the tea cup in it and my eyes filled with tears as I willed the cup not to spill. 

The next thing I know, the teacup is out of my hand and on the table along with Jack’s coffee mug and I feel his arm wrap around my shoulders. I can feel all of my emotions slowing down as I lean my shoulder into the side embrace. 

This was unexpected but I sure did like it.


	6. Chapter 6

•Angie’s POV•

We stay like this, curled up on the couch in a comfortable silence, drinking our tea and coffee. The Thompson that English talked of or even the one I met back at the apartments was nowhere near this room right now. I find myself beginning to feel more and more comfortable here in the comfort of his arm. I curl up my legs and my side meets his and I feel his arm pull me to him. Right now it was just us, just Jack and Angie. 

“So tell me about your time in the service.” I say curious to what keeps him from sleeping soundly at night. “I mean if you want to, that is.”

He looks down at me and I half regret my forwardness but then as I'm about to apologize he breaks into a story. 

He starts to tell me about how he got his metal of honor. Suddenly his story turns from a story of heroics to a confession of a miss understanding gone wrong. He held nothing back and the more he talked the more comfortable he looked. 

As he finished he looked me in the eyes for the first time since his story began. 

“Ya know, I’ve only ever told one other person about that and that person was Carter. I swore I’d never tell a single soul but I’m glad I said that.” He says. 

I’m grateful for the honesty and as I’m about to respond he leans down and his lips meet my forehead.

We stay here for what feels like minutes just comfortable being together. He told me more lighthearted stories than the first from his old base camp and he asked me about my life and how I grew up. I told him stories of how I got into acting and from working at the diner. This time gave me something to think about other things than my worry and that forehead kiss definitely helped as well. A few minutes quickly turned into 2 hours before we heard a noise coming from one of the other rooms. We quickly separate and I stand up to take out cups into the kitchen to wash up later. 

As I'm standing up, I feel Jack's arm, that was draped around my shoulders, fall lower down my back as I rise, wrapping ever so slightly around my waist. As I walk away, his touch lasts until I'm physically too far away for him to reach me from his seat on the couch. The tingling sensation I feel from his touch stays with me even after I get to the sink and continues to rise up to my heart and all I feel is giddiness. 

“It sounds like whoever is up in the house is in the shower” Jack says as he walks behind me placing his hands on my shoulders with a gentle rub. “We should probably get ready for the day as well. I bet we will be hearing from Sousa soon.”

We go through the rest of our morning on separate sides of the house avoiding what happened this morning. It was really nothing wasn't it. Just a friendly comforting moment between 2 people that just met. That's normal right? I think to myself in order to avoid my feelings. 

•Daniel’s POV•

I wake up in a state of soreness. Stupid hospital recliner. I could sleep on the couch by the window but I preferred to be close enough to Peggy so I could hold her hand. I needed her to know I was here. I sit up, never letting go of my wife’s hand. I stretch and then bring her hand to my lips and kiss her cold skin. 

“Come on, Peg. I know you can hear me and I know you. I know that you are going to push through this. Please just squeeze my hand or make a noise if you can hear me. I just need to know that you are okay.” I will her to move as I speak. 

I sit for probably ten minutes just watching her chest rise and fall. Nothing but the hum of the machines around the room. She was still on oxygen and still had an overload of IV’s and other wires going in and on her. I couldn't do this. I took my other hand and cupped her hand in mine. My head fell as I brought our hands to my face. Tears are starting to well up in my eyes and I stifle a sob that is threatening to come out. I don't know anymore. I can't sit here and watch her labored breath or listen to her monitor beep at an uncomfortably slow pace. 

I sit here for a few minutes thinking of what I can do to bring my thoughts down from the rollercoaster that they were on when I hear something. I expect that it’s Rose or Jarvis until I hear it again but no sound of the door opening. This time is audible.

“Daniel?” 

I look up. Tears are rapidly falling from my eyes as I am met with a confused look coming from my wife. 

“Oh darling, thank goodness” I breathlessly say and I bury my head into our still connected hands. 

“Daniel? What are you doing in New York? You know I can handle myself, right? You didn't have to fly all the way across the country. It's just a gunshot. I've survived worse.” she says and I want to chuckle at her wittiness even now. God, I love her. 

“First of all,” I say as I lean forward and kiss her forehead. “There were three gunshot wounds and one hit your lung. And two? Two is we are married now in case you forgot. I'm never going to leave you when you need me. I'm solely yours Peggy Sousa.” I pause to smile back at her. My last name with her first is something I had dreamt of since that day she walked into the SSR for the first time. “I'm always going to be here for you but this time can you actually promise me that you won't do anything like that again?” 

Memories of her rebar injury come flooding back. I thought that was going to be the scariest moment of my life. This was much worse and I didnt want to see anything surpass this.

“Yes, Chief!” she teases as she puckers her lips requesting that mine meet hers.

This was the moment I was waiting for. I finally got to kiss my wife again. I lean in and every worry and every fear leaves my mind for a second. She was awake, she was alive, and she was going to be okay. Not much else mattered to me at this moment.


	7. Chapter 7

•Daniel’s POV•

The last few hours have been routine check-ins with Peggy’s doctor and the vital checks but the moments between these were filled with us talking like we had been apart for months. We keep the conversation light to keep her from stressing. Suddenly it hits me. She took three shots to the abdomen, there is no reason that we couldn't have lost her. I could have lost her. 

I feel the tears well up in my eyes and apparently I am not as good at hiding it as I think I am because as I'm looking into my wife’s eyes, concern fills them. 

“Darling…” Peggy cautiously says to me “What are you thinking? Are you okay?” 

“Im fine, Peg. It’s just that i'm realizing that if those bullets had…'' I pause for a second as I lean closer to her. “...hit you even 2 or 3 inches in a different spot, we could have lost you. I could have lost you and… I don't think that my heart could handle that pain.” 

I close my eyes and feel every emotion I have been feeling these last few days race to the surface but never showing. Then, I feel two, cold hands come up slowly and cup the sides of my face. As I open my eyes I am met with only compassion in the eyes of the woman I love. 

“Daniel Jordan Sousa.” she remarked with the most clarity I had heard in her voice since she woke up. “Do not talk like that. You know I will always come back to you. Not even bullets to the gut can keep me from you” 

I feel heat rise to my face and I wonder if she can feel it. “Good. I never want to live my life without you, Peg.” 

As our conversion comes to a close, Peggy's hands slowly drop from mine and the door opens behind me and Angie, the Jarvis’, Howard, and Rose walk in. I’m guessing that Thompson went back to the office to do some paperwork now that Peggy was awake. 

“Hey English, how ya feeling? It's good to see you awake.” Angie whispers carefully while walking over to Peggy’s other side. 

As they talk, Rose comes over to me, leans down, and wraps one arm around me. “How ya holding up, chief?” 

I turn to hug her. Rose has been my support system through the past few years of my life between moving out to LA to be my right hand person and this hug right here. I was grateful. 

I focus my attention back to the rest of the group who are all standing around and talking to Peggy. 

About 3 hours passed of us being together when Rose told Peggy that I probably haven't eaten anything (which was true) which led to a lunch break for me, and then the nurses coming in to check vitals. 

A few minutes after the nurse left, Peggy looked over at me “Daniel, I'm really tired... “ She trails off and her eyes shut as I hold her hand.

She falls unconscious but starts to cough which in turn makes her wince in pain at the feeling of her wounded lung. As this happens her heart rate spikes sending a nurse in the room. As she comes in the group that was standing around her bed files out to the hallway but I can't move. 

“Sir. We are going to need you to step out for a minute.” I hear as I see a little bit of blood on the pillow where Peggy’s head is “ we might need to pump her lung again and you shouldn’t be in here for that.” the nurse tells me but i can't move. I wasn't going to let go of Peggy’s hand. 

Just then I felt a hand on my shoulder and I look up to see Mr. Jarvis standing next to me giving me an apologetic look. I don't say anything, I just follow his lead out. 

As I get outside of the room I see Angie sitting against the wall with her knees to her chest and head against her arms and I walk over to join her while everyone else stands around praying and hoping.

None of us say anything. We just sit in silent worry. A few minutes later the nurse comes out. 

“Well. Ms. Carter is going to be just fine but she does need a few stitches redone due to the trauma she just had.” The word trauma sends panic through me. “I think that you all should go home and get some rest and come back in the morning. She will need the rest and after this procedure she will probably be out of it the rest of the evening.” The nurse explained with kind eyes. 

“I won't be going home. I'm going to stay in the waiting room tonight but you all should go home and sleep.” I say turning to the group I have come to consider family. 

Rose looks at me immediately. “You absolutely will not. You are going back to the house, you are going to sleep in a real bed, get a shower, and bring Peg some fresh clothes to change into when she recovers.” 

“Rose, I can’t leave her here alone. I need to be here even if I can't be in the room. What if something happens?” I argue.

“I’m staying” she retorts with her trademark Rose Robert’s confidence.

“No, you sho…” I stopped myself. I might as well be arguing with Peggy herself right now with the look that rose just gave me. “... fine. Fine. I'll go back to the house, will you call me with any updates?” I ask as Rose nods immediately. We both already knew that she had won before i gave in but the satisfaction in her face was unmatched.

•Angie’s POV•

We get back to the house and I direct Daniel to Peggy’s room. We all retreat to our separate rooms and as soon as I know everyone is in for the night I sneak back out and head for the kitchen. As I'm making some tea I hear the sound of the door opening. 

“More tea? Must have been a bad day…” I hear as I turn around and make eye contact with Jack Thompson returning from work. 

All the emotion I had been holding in since leaving the hospital comes flooding out and I do the next logical thing. I run toward Jack, wrap my arms around his midsection and bury my head in his chest. 

“Is Carter okay?” he asks as he notices Peggy’s door is shut since the first time since we got here. “Sousa come back tonight?” 

I explain everything as I take my tea and the two of us go to the couch. I told him how good she was doing and how alert she was and how that all turned so quickly. My emotions get stirred again and I get up to take my teacup to the kitchen. 

As I place my cup in the sink, I feel a hand land lightly on my shoulder, spin me around, and pull me in. The next thing I know is being encompassed by Jack's arms and I feel myself melting into the warmth of him and breathing in the smell of him. 

There was just something about Jack Thompson that made me feel at ease. I never imagined that he could ever be this sweet from everything I have ever heard about him but now, spendinging this time together and being in the same traumatic situation is bringing his true self into the light. 

A few moments pass and I pull away just enough to look at him but his hands never leave the small of my back that keeps me pulled to him. The next thing I know the world slows down. I feel myself rising up on my tiptoes and I feel the warmth of his lips brush against mine. The kiss is brief but it was oh so magical. As I begin to relax I look at him again. 

“I'm sorry… I mean… Not that it was not amazing because it was… It just… my emotions are everywhere… and I…” I get cut off by a second kiss. This one, initiated by Jack. The kiss deepened faster this time and I felt the tension in my body go. I was still worried about English, but right here, right now, I could only feel how good his lips felt on mine.


	8. Chapter 8

•Angie’s POV•

I wake up and realize I'm up before the sun has risen. Too early… I think to myself as I sit up to stretch. I realize as soon as I start stretching that I'm not in my bedroom and I'm still wearing my clothes from last night that I had changed into after the hospital. 

As I start to gather my thoughts and my vision comes into focus, I look around the room, I realize that I'm next to Jack in the bed. He's laying on top of the covers, still in his work clothes from the night before, laying flat on his back.

Memories from last night come flooding back to me and I feel myself begin to smile.

After the kiss we stayed in each other's arms for a few minutes before I started to yawn. We agreed that we should both get some rest. As he was walking to his room, I grabbed Jack’s hand and told him I didn't want to be alone. Instead of letting my hand go we both held each other’s hand and he walked me to the couch. 

I must have fallen asleep because I felt Jack picking me up as I was sleeping. I mumbled as he started to move me. “I don't wanna go back to my room. It's too far away. Just leave me out here on the couch.” 

I could tell he smiled at the sound of my groggy, sleepy voice. “You don't need to sleep on the couch. Come on.” He said as he walked into his room and tucked me into his bed so that we didn't have to go clear across the house to get to my room. 

I closed my eyes and started to fall back asleep. I think he thought I was asleep because before he walks away from me, he places a gentle kiss on my forehead.. I smile to myself. 

I feel the bed move as he gets on to it but i don't feel the covers move. He doesn't get under the covers. Suddenly sleep takes over. 

The memory fades as I finish stretching. I look over at Jack. He's sound asleep so I lie back down but this time, my head finds a place against his chest gently and I feel his hand go around my back. 

“Good morning” I hear sleepily, but matter of factly, from Jack.

“You know you could have at least gotten under the covers last night, chief blondie.” I say with sass, bringing back the nickname but this time in a hopefully noticeable flirty tone. 

“I didn't want to make you uncomfortable. You weren't having the best night and I wanted to make sure you slept well.” I smile as he says that. 

“Wow, what a gentleman. I didn't know you had it in you from all the stuff I've heard from English.” I joke, making myself worry slightly thinking of Peggy. 

“What has she told you? Hopefully it's not bad enough to make you not wanna kiss me again. I admit, I liked last night quite a bit.” He jokes nervously as he brings his other hand, that is not around me, to behind his head. 

I sit up enough to see his eyes and I smile. “Ya know, sir, I quite fancied that last night as well” I say theatrically as I leaned down and brought my lips to his. 

I pull away sooner than I want but I can't help it because I giggle. Something about this man had a way of taking every worry from my mind and making me feel at ease. I don't know where the future would take us for this relationship but i was excited to test out the waters. 

After a few more minutes of just laying in bed, I peek out of the door and make sure the coast is clear before wandering back to my room. I jump in the shower and get ready for today. 

As i walk out of my room, dressed and ready to leave for the hospital, im greeted by Jack sitting on the couch. 

“Hey darling, you ready to go see Carter?” He says with a smirk as he stands up to greet me.

“Okay…? First, where is everyone else? And second, are we doing this? This whole you and me thing? Cause i kinda like it.” I gave him a dopey smile that I didn't even know I was capable of.

“Sousa got a call from Rose that Peggy was waking up and they all decided to head out early. I was in the middle of some paperwork that I was supposed to get done last night…” he pauses and smirks at me and i return it with the blush in my cheeks “...so i told them i would bring you. I figured that we could actually use the drive there to talk about what this is between us.” He uses a tone that I can only imagine is very similar to a debriefing tone. 

His sudden change in tone would usually make me think something was wrong. In this case I know it is just natural for him. I walk over to him and step just close enough to him to make it personal and i smile.

“I like the idea of an us. Maybe we should actually go out on a date, though. I know we kinda missed a step when we shared a bed last night. “ I suppress a giggle. 

“What do you call last nights conversation? Not date worthy?” He says defensively.

“If I remember correctly, there was too much crying on my end and a noticeable lack of an alcoholic drink for me to consider that a “date.” I say as I lean against the wall.

“Well let's get to the hospital because Peggy is waking up and you should be there and then once this is all over we can make up for that. Even though I would consider last night to be a date.” He adds that last part quickly in order to make his point known.

I choose to ignore the playful argument and walk to put my shoes on. We gather up our stuff and head out to get to the hospital.

•Daniel’s POV•

Once we got to the hospital I went back to see Peggy so that I was there when she woke up. Rose went out to meet with the rest of the group. 

As I sit next to my wife's bed, holding her hand, I feel her trying to wake up. I start to talk to her to help bring her out of this sleep. 

“Mhmmm…? Hi my darling.” I hear softly from Peggy’s mouth as her eyes open slowly and she smiles at me.

“Hey… there she is” I whisper as I lean forward to kiss her nose, making her giggle slightly. 

We sit in silence as she begins to wake up. Peggy asks me to set her bed up and i do as she requests. After this the nurse comes in and greets us while staring at her charts.

“Well Mrs. Sousa, it looks like you should be able to go home today as long as your scans come back clear… We need to check on your lung so we will need to do an x-ray and we have to do your blood test. As long as these tests come back clear we will get you out of here before the sun sets tonight.” The nurse says in her cheerful disposition. 

As she leaves, Rose peaks her head into the room and I wave the group in. 

“Hey there she is. How ya feeling English?” Angie says first.

“I'm doing a lot better, Ang. Thank you.” She replies. 

We stand and talk for a while. Ana and Mr. Jarvis had brought Peggy a blanket from her bed because Ana said that made her feel better when she was in the hospital. Thompson filled her in on SSR updates after she requested it and Rose stood between Peggy and I just being the rock for both of us, whether she knew it or not. 

Soon enough the nurse comes back in to take Peggy to get her x-ray and to go over her bloodwork. I help the nurse get her from the bed to a wheelchair that Peg swears she does not need until we argued enough to make her give in. I was about to follow them but I was told I couldn't come to the x-ray area so we all collectively waited in the room for them to wheel her back to the room.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long to upload. I honestly thought I had uploaded all of the chapters that i had done, Get ready for a spam of a few chapter these next few minutes!

•Peggy’s POV•

As they are wheeling me back to get an x-ray, I fight to wake myself up despite the heavy pain medicines they have me on. I kept my thoughts going to keep myself awake. I couldn’t wait to get home, get a shower, and go to bed. 

I honestly didn’t remember being awake the first time that Daniel told me I had relapsed. When I woke up the first thing I saw was my husband with tears in his eyes. I never want to see him that scared looking again.

As we get to the room, the nurse helps me onto the cold, paper covered table and I prepare for the scan to start. 

As i'm lying there I don’t hear any of the machines starting up. I’m praying for this to not take forever so that I can get back home. I hate lying still and I just want to be back with Daniel and my friends. The next thing I know, I hear the nurse walk back into the room instead of starting the test.

“Is everything alright?” I ask, confused and still drowsy.

“Oh yes everything is fine but we just checked over your charts and your latest blood samples and we caught something. I wanted to ask you a quick question.” She says as she looks down and the folder with my charts in it.

“Okay…?” I say nervously 

“Peggy, is there any way that you could be pregnant?” The nurse says. 

I feel all the air get knocked out of me suddenly. Pregnant? I looked up at the nurse in disbelief knowing that with all of my past injuries and this one, I could have easily ruined my chances of having a child. 

“Pregnant?...” I repeat “...I… I mean yes it’s possible… we weren’t trying but it’s possible… but I was just shot in the abdomen and I stopped breathing for a short time after one hit my lung.” 

“According to this blood test you are pregnant. We have a nurse outside to check you in here and make sure there is nothing wrong and that we are seeing things right but the blood test is rarely wrong. Would you like me to go get your husband?” Her words sound almost muffled. 

I think for a second “no. If I’m expecting I will tell him once we are home tonight.” 

I smile at the thought of getting to become a parent with Daniel. I don't get my hopes or nerves up as the maternity nurse walks in to check me over. 

She goes over routine questions with me and checks my heart rate. Then she brings her stethoscope to my stomach and listens. She looks up at me and smiles.

“Congratulations miss. I hear a slight heartbeat in there and all the signs point to pregnancy. I would recommend that you come back and get checked up in a few weeks to confirm but I would say that you are about 6 weeks pregnant by now. We will have to skip the x-ray to avoid any radiation.” She says as hope fills my heart unexpectedly.

“Thank you so much. I actually live in Los Angeles so I will make an appointment once my husband and I get back out there.” I say. 

I get back into the wheelchair, still not able to fully walk in a straight line. The whole way back to the room thoughts filled my head. Daniel would be a fantastic father and I knew that for a fact. It was me as a mother that sent nervous twinges through my body as I got closer to my room. I have never imagined myself as someone who would settle down, let alone have a family bigger than the two of us. 

No matter what the future brought us, I was excited. 

Angie’s POV•

We all made our way back to my place with Peggy still groggy and weak. Even through the pain meds, she was still alert and happy. 

Now, it was finally dinner time. Ana had taken the meal into her own hands and we were all doing our part to dig in. 

“Mrs. Jarvis, this meal is absolutely the best thing I have eaten in ages!” I say as I lean toward her to my right. 

“Of course hon. We had to celebrate that Ms. Carter came home safely and well.” She says as she nods towards English. She is sitting next to Daniel and eating lightly. 

On the other side of me was Jack. It was nice to see him interacting with everyone in a happy tone. Maybe, as horrifying as this whole thing had been, it wasn't all bad. I reached over to find Jack’s hand on his lap and laced my finders between his under the table. We talked on the way home, yet again in the same car alone, and we decided to tell everyone soon. We wanted to have our first real date first. 

We all ate our dinner and talked as a group for the first time in a happy tone. These people had become like a family to me. I wasn't prepared for Peggy and Daniel to go home, or anyone else for that matter, but at least I would have some time to get to know Jack better and maybe we could further our relationship. 

“Hmm! Ang!” Peggy blirts out with her mouth half full of food. She swallows and finishes her thought “Have you had any luck with finding a gig lately. I never got to ask you the first night I was here.”

“Nope. Turns out everything in town just isn't working for me. I might not be the best actress but it would be nice to be able to cut down my diner shifts.” I respond with a hint of sass in my voice and full confidence. 

“Nonsense! Ang, you are a fantastic actress. Remember the time when you fooled these two at the apartments?” She waves her hand gesturing between Daniel and Jack. 

“She's right,” Daniel speaks up. “You deserve better work than the diner. You ‘bout made Thompson over here wanna give in on our search cause you were crying on him and he felt awkward” he said in a teasing tone as he jabbed at Jack.

I giggle and Jack looks around the room seemingly embarrassed and I think a little nervous people would see right through our facade we had put up to hide our flirting. 

Suddenly I hear Howard speak up. “Have you ever thought about coming out to Los Angeles, Angie? I have my own studio and I'm sure one of my directors could get you into a role immediately.”

I don't respond right away. I feel my heart start to beat in my chest. Was this an actual offer for an actual movie? Not just theater but a movie? In LA? 

“Honestly, I have never thought about it.” I say, gaining my words back. “I have lived in New York for most of my life.” 

“Well, think about it! I’m sure we could find a place for you to live out there until you get on your feet. I know some people out there.” He smirks over at Daniel and English and then at Jarvis'. 

“Oh Angie! You should come out! This could be a huge thing for your life! And, I might sound selfish saying this but I could really use my best friend out there with me!”

“Really, Howard? That would mean so much to me! I'll have to think about it but I sure like the sound of it!” I say and he smiles back at me.

This sounded like the best news ever. So many feelings circled in my head. Different conversations started around the table but I didn't hear any of them. A real role? A movie? But what about Jack? We had something here. I knew something could come of this. I couldn’t just up and move away now. Not when both of us felt the way we did. 

I look over at the man who I’m starting to fall for. His demiure has stayed the same and he gave my hand a reassuring squeeze when Howard offered me the job. Now, he’s holding my hand a lot looser under the table. I’m gonna have to talk to him tonight once people go to bed. I didn't want to mess this up for either of us.


	10. Chapter 10

•Daniel’s POV•

I was sitting on the bed prepping new bandages for Peggy when she came into the room after she washed up and put on her pajamas. She had the lower half of her shirt unbuttoned ready for me to help her to change her tattered hospital bandage. 

As she walked up to me I put my hands on her hips gently and she reached down to touch my face. I felt her warm lips cover mine and I kissed her back. I would never get tired of this. I will never know how i got so blessed to be married to this woman.

I reach up to her abdomen and start unraveling the wrap that goes around her as she starts to speak.

“These next few days can not go fast enough. I am so ready to take a real shower.” she sighs. 

“Well it will come soon enough. We'll be heading home soon and until then you won’t need to go anywhere anyways so you can just rest up.” I say and I feel her getting ready to object so I add in: “Okay, darling?”

I gently clean the fresh wounds. She winces but nothing compared to what i would expect her to do. I take new bandages and wrap her so she can get into bed. 

She smiles back at me, buttoning the rest of her night shirt and getting into bed without arguing. 

“Wow” I say “You’re not going to argue with me about having to rest and not be on the move? I thought that would get me at least a side glance.” i tease

“I don't know. I've been thinking about that and it would be nice to be home for a bit. And besides I can work on paperwork at home for you.” She says back to me with confidence and I'm shocked.

“Okay, who are you and what have you done with my wife? The woman who couldn't even stay off one op after getting impaled with rebar? Where is she?” I laugh and that gets me a slight slap to the arm.

“I’m right here, Daniel. I'm not changing. Trust me, I would much rather be on missions right now but this could be good. Plus, I can work in that room that we have been trying to find a purpose for at the house.” she says with a small smile. 

She was up to something but I couldn't figure out what. We had been working with an extra room in our house for the last few weeks that we had no idea what to do with. 

“Did you finally come up with a use for that room? When were you gonna tell me” I pick on her. 

“Yeah…” She sounded nervous and it just confused me more. “...I was thinking about making it into a nursery.” she smiled weakly.

I don't know how to respond. I look at her and just repeat to make sure I heard her right?

“A nursery? Like for a baby? Do you actually want to start trying now?” I say sounding more excited than I meant to. 

I had mentioned starting a family with Peg in the past but every time i mentioned it she just brushed it off saying she didn't think she was ready or would make excuses about the fact that she didn't think she’d be a good mother. No matter my affirmations that she would be a wonderful mother, she still kept that topic at arms length. Maybe this injury got her thinking differently.

“Ya know, starting a family together might actually be something i want for us. I still dont think I'm going to be the best mother but I will learn, Daniel, and I'll have you by my side being the best father.” 

As I hear these words come from her mouth I can't help but smile. I feel tears stinging my eyes threatening to fall but I hold them back. I reach over and cradle the side of her face and kiss her. I deepen the kiss before I pull away for air.

“Mhm. i cannot wait to have a baby with you, my love.” I say as I'm groggily pulling away from our kiss. 

“Well,” Peggy mumbled and took a hold of my hand that is on her cheek “we won't have to wait too long” she whispers as she brings my hand from her cheek to her stomach.

I suddenly can't move. I am staring into Peggy’s eyes and I can't look away. I start to blink in disbelief and confusion all at once. I feel her hold my hand to her stomach longer but I can't move. 

“Are… Are you…?” I say but before I can get out anymore words she cradles both sides of my face. 

“Daniel, you're gonna be a father. The bloodwork at the hospital came back and the nurse checked me over. I'm pregnant, Hon.” 

I feel the tears that were threatening to fall a few minutes ago slip out and start tracing lines down my face. I do the next logical thing and reach up to bring my wife closer to me and I kiss her. This time she is the one to deepen the kiss. After a few seconds I pull away and look her in the eyes. I can see in her eyes that she was not ready for me to break the kiss.

“We’re gonna be parents?”

“Yes. We’re gonna be parents, Daniel.” it comes out confident but in a whispered tone. 

I adjust my position on the bed and I lean down to touch Peggy’s belly with both of my hands. I heard a small giggle come from her as I leaned down, moved her shirt up slightly, and kissed her, for now, flat stomach above the bandages. Was this really happening? I lay there careful to not hit her freshly cleaned and wrapped wounds but wanting to be as close to our future child as possible. 

As i layed there with my hand laying on her bandage, it hit me “What about the bullets? Did they not hurt the baby?” 

“According to the nurse, the bullets didnt hit low enough to hurt the baby. They recommended a check up as soon as we got back to LA but she said everything looked and sounded healthy.” 

“I can't believe it,” I said, laying down on my back to get comfortable for the night. I pulled Peggy closer to me and she curled up into my side. “How did i ever get so lucky to have you in my life, Peg?”

I felt her smile grow as she fell asleep with her head on my chest. All of the excitement was hitting me too and soon enough we were both fast asleep. 

“I believe i'm the one who got lucky. I don't deserve you, daniel. Thank you for always being with me.


	11. Chapter 11

•Jack's POV•

I wander around my room getting ready for bed but just as I am about to tune in for the night I hear a quiet knock at the door. I reach for my shirt and start going to answer it but before I can get over there, Angie is peeking in around the door. 

“Am I allowed to come in?” She whispers. 

I smirk and I close the gap between us. “Of course you are. And I have been waiting to talk to you since you held my hand at dinner.” 

I pull her in closer to me and hold her for a second, glad to have a moment alone. Suddenly I became very aware that I was still holding my shirt and that I was only wearing the lounge pants that I was sleeping in. I start to pull away and go to put my shirt on. 

“Don't cover up for me. You definitely are not hard to look at.” Angie teases as the shirt goes over my head. 

“Ha-ha. Well I’d like to take you on a proper date first.” I reach down to touch her face. 

Before I knew it her lips were on mine and I didn't dare break it. I don't remember the last time I felt this happy. Soon enough she pulls away slowly and she gives me the sweetest smile. I smile back at her but then the smile fades. I know where this is going and i didnt want to think about it. 

“About the offer that Mr. Stark gave me…” She starts 

“I think that's amazing. You're going to take it right?” I realize that she sounds hesitant. 

“It’s a dream job, Jack! I don't know. We have something here. Something that honestly I have never felt before in my life… and I want to get a chance to know you.” she plopped down on the bench at the end of the bed. 

“Angie, listen to me. You should take it. It will only be for a little while and we can call each other. I don't know exactly how we will do it but I do know that you deserve this.” I say sitting down next to her.  
“I should do this shouldn’t I?” 

I bring her face to mine and I kiss her nose slightly. “You should. Don't let me stop you.”

She smiles from ear to ear. “Thank you Jack. We will work this out. I promise.” 

She reaches her arms around my neck and we hug goodnight. 

~Morning~

•Daniel's POV•

We all sat around Angie's table for a surprise breakfast that Ana had cooked up this morning before everyone went back to their normal lives. Peggy and I, Rose, the jarvis’, and Howard would be going back to LA today. Jack would be going back to work here in New York and Angie would be considering moving out to LA. But one thing was in order before any of this. 

Everyone was eating and chatting about this crazy last few days when Peggy and I looked at each other and stood up getting everyone’s attention. She held onto my arm for stability and I leaned into my crutch to be able to support us both. 

“So, before we all head back to ordinary life,” Peggy said, “Daniel and I have something that we want to tell you all.”

I looked around the room. A pregnancy announcement doesn't seem to be on anyone's mind right now. I couldn't wait to tell everyone, This was actually happening. Peg and I were actually going to start a family. Finally. 

She continued. “I’m going to be taking an absence from being in the field for a year. Some things came up when I was at the hospital…”

The room got quiet and everyone looked worried. 

“Are you okay Peg?” Rose spoke up and put her hand on Peggy’s arm

“I’m great… all three of us are, in fact.” she says as I pull her to my side gently. 

“Three? Like…?” Jarvis spoke up  
I looked over at Peggy and it must have hit her because tears were forming in her eyes. We were officially a family of three. I walked behind Peg, never letting go of her and I gently wrapped my arms around her stomach. 

“We’re gonna be parents” I say as my voice breaks. 

The next thing I know, the room erupts in a chorus of congratulations and laughter. 

As Peggy is talking with Angie, Jack comes up beside me. 

“Look at you, Sousa. You’re gonna be a fantastic father. I mean it, man.” He says as he pats my back. 

“Thanks Thompson. I honestly don't think it's hit me yet but I'm ready.” I smile. 

“You've been ready. You and Carter are going to both be fantastic parents.” 

“Thanks that means a lot” I say, not knowing quite how to respond to this sudden burst of kindness from Jack. 

•Jack’s POV•

I stood talking with Sousa when suddenly Angie stepped away from everyone and spoke up. 

“Not to step on your moment you guys but I have an announcement too…” she smiles and looks around the room. “ I'm moving to LA. It's official! I called the diner this morning and quit. I have never felt more free if I'm being honest!” 

She smiles but as soon as the smile forms tears come to her eyes as she looks at me. Oh to hell with hiding this… 

“I’m proud of you” I am practically yelling to make sure she heard me over everyone talking to her. 

Everyone stops and looks at me and Angie looks at me confused with tears forming in her eyes once again. 

“Well, I got this far. Might as well just tell ‘em. What do you think, Ang?” I say with a smirk.

The next thing I know, Angie is closing the distance between us and she doesn't slow down. She reaches up and cradles my face with her hands. Before I know it, her lips are on mine and the room goes silent. 

As we part out kiss we look around, heat and blush rising to our face. 

“How long was I in the hospital?” Peggy speaks up. 

“Surprise...?” Angie laughs in response to her best friend. 

She looks up at me as I drape my arm around her, proudly. 

“We weren't going to tell everyone til we actually went out on our first date but i guess…” She starts but i cut her off

“But you're leaving for LA so I thought that I might as well just say it.”

She leaned into my embrace around her shoulders and began to talk with everyone. 

Even through all of the conversations, a few thoughts stayed in the back of my mind, reassuring me.

Soak this up. We will figure this out. LA won't keep her away for long.


End file.
